nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierlot
update me I have been gone for a long time and have no idea what's happened. I applied for citizenship on the ex-kings talk page. Long live Lovia as i will never surrender to the traitors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ligency 11:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Trying to update you, but I am as blank as you are! Bestand:Europese Unie.png Lars Washington 14:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Reinvigorati Lovia! Hi Pierlot, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) 13:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perlot, are you there ???? Lars Washington 10:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hi mister Icant take my MOTC position until 2 december because there isa block by Sannse that alsonow aslo also now affects User McCrooke 10:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, sorry, but there is nothing much I can do about blocks. Lars Washington 15:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry to hear that. If you're free when our elections will be organized, I'm sure you can run for MOTC. And remember: if you never want to be wikiwide blocks again, just be more careful with other people. I hope you're released soon! 16:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hello again, I noticed you have been unblocked. What do you want to tell us on the http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mary_Elisabeth_Nelson Mary Elisabeth Nelson talk page? Can I be of any help? Is there something you would like to tell us for which you do not find the correct words? Lars Washington 17:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Marriage Dalia Donia wants to marry you. She is a rich, good looking photomodel from a fine family. She is very hot, and attractive, and pretty intelligent. She is desperately looking for a husband to marry with and raise a family. I am sure, married life would do you well, Mr. McCrooke. Raise a family, be happy! Do you accept the offer? I am sure married life will suite you perfectly well. What do you say, comrade? ''the Baron'' 16:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :What do you say, Pierlot? Is this not a very generous offer? ''the Baron'' 08:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::No. I WANT MARY ELLY INSTEAD!! 08:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad Dalia Donia is already pregnant! But we cannot force you to marry her no matter what. Who do you mean by "Mary Elly"? the Baron 13:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am afraid Mary Elly is not available... 18:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Question: are you sure you are going to resign as Mayor of TV? --Bucurestean 19:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::THat is a waste of bucket of theeth McCrooke 19:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Bet that's a yes. --Bucurestean 19:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::THats a expression that means that it might be coming but that it isnt goodMcCrooke 19:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back under your old user name. I will temporarily block your other accounts to prevent sockpuppetry, you understand. I am glad you are back as Pierlot McCrooke. However, I have some bad news as well. You cannot just delete page content (such as the Train Village College). If you want to edit these things: talk about 'm. Okay? 11:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : I am the leader of the college, and Bucu changed the name without my aproval. Can you please say it to him Pierlot McCrooke 12:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: You were blocked to undue behavior and Bucu became the new mayor. If you want to challenge the name change, talk to Bucu about it and start a little vote or something like that. 13:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::It wasnt ownership of the town Pierlot McCrooke 13:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: I know. "If you want to challenge the name change, talk to Bucu about it." 13:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Switching parties Are you a Socialist? 18:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I believe you are referring to the fact that Pierlot traded his Walden Libertarian Party membership for one of the Progressive Democrats. It is indeed a significant change, but the Progressive Democrats are open to everyone, and though we do not support libertarian views, we are NOT socialist. Our program is indeed one of the most left programs in Lovia, only second to the LCP. We are however progressives, not socialists! The fact that you made this edit anonymously proves that you have no business commenting on this course of action... Greeting to you Unknown Soldier, 07:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Pierlot how are you? Andy McCandless 09:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Have you left? Andy McCandless 09:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Would you like to do sth together? Andy McCandless 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean? Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Some kind of project. A company, an organisation, something like that. 10:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes. I have a idea we could work with Edward Hannis and Yuri Medvedev to make the Lovian Cable Company better Pierlot McCrooke 10:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That is a good idea. We could make three channels: 1) entertainment, 2) news, sports and documentaries, 3) music. 10:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::OK Pierlot McCrooke 10:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::How do we show our programs to the users? 10:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::cable tv Pierlot McCrooke 10:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes yes i know. But I mean: we can't make real videos. Is there a way to post YouTube videos to Wikination? 10:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 10:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::OK. Where can we find this method?? 10:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You can do it via the normal image upload method Pierlot McCrooke 10:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Oh. 10:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiB7b5ocfRE Just use and add ane xternal link to the video ;) --OuWTB 10:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Why are you spamming my talk page with limburgian propaganda? Pierlot McCrooke 10:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::O thankyou!!! 10:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) My ears!! --Bucurestean 13:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Is this because it is limburgish propaganda>? Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Revert Don't constantly revert my edits. We won't delete pages JUST LIKE THAT - you know that. If you no longer want the club, you can do two things: # You let somebody else run the club; # You end its existence and change the article to past tense. 17:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Good morning! Hi Pierlot! I'm Andy McCandless and as you know I'm the chairman of the Walden Libertarian Party. Me and Edward Hannis are our 2010 candidates to become Members of the Congress. We would really appreciate you voting for (one of) our candidates in the upcoming elections. Your support would mean a lot to us. We knowyou left our party because our viewpoints sometimes differ, but I think we still agree on many issues. So, if you feel like it, please vote for one of our members - we'd really appreciate it! See you soon again! 09:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ok Pierlot McCrooke 09:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you. 10:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) LCP I would like you to join the Lovian Communist Party, Mr. Pierlot McCrooke since you are a very intelligent, rich man with expierence as a mayor and a formidable reputation. Will you join us? Dr. Magnus 18:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Like I already pointed out on the LCP talk page, this party is only communist in name. I'm not sure weather that is a good or a bad thing. 10:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Iam not going to join it. I dont like your vandalist actions Pierius. ~~ :I wonder: why should a "communist" be a "rich man" (I quote Pierius)? 10:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe he meant 'rich of mind' or something like that, metaphorically speaking and such, you know?! 11:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Divorce Are you sure you want to divorce your pregnant wife Dalia Donia-McCrooke, the mother of little Ricky McCrooke? The people of Lovia will not like it, you will not be popular in the tabloids and the newspapers Pierlot! After all, Dalia can't help it her father is an evil man. ;) Dr. Magnus 10:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You see, by divorcing Dalia Mr. McCrooke kinda looks like an asshole. It makes you just as bad as me. Do you want that? Dr. Magnus 10:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with that Pierlot McCrooke 11:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It is. You can't just divorce your pregnant wife. Nobody does that. Except for someone who is cold and heartless. Dr. Magnus 11:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Youre irritating me Pierlot McCrooke 11:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) If you divorce your pregnant wife just because you dislike her father it makes you look like a cold, heartless person. You will not get any votes then. Lovians don't want assholes in the congress. So I advice you to rethink this hasty decision. Dr. Magnus 11:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) House As you said: I have no house. And in order to become a citizen, I need one. Could you perhaps show me a nice city for me to stay in? And could you join LOWIA, if we have more members we can make it a major party and beat the communists and the democrats and the socialists! :) William Johnson 19:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Iam already a member of a party. But as i already said Newhaven is a nice city Pierlot McCrooke Then I will live in Newshaven my friend. William Johnson 19:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to buy a house chose one of the neighborhoods and replace one of the for sales in a yellow spot via editting with your name Pierlot McCrooke Thank you, I will do that. You guys are really supportive out here, I love it! William Johnson 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Shut up! Leave me alone. And leave the pages of other people alone. I have learned my lesson, you haven't. You'll never learn your lesson because you are fucking crazy, only a bann will stop you from vandalising and being a troll. You are doing all this because you hate me. 15:50, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :He is/may be a sockpuppet stop this! Pierlot McCrooke 15:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You should stop this right now! By removing people from a party list you do nothing but vandalism! Maybe you think that user is my sockpuppet. But as long as you have no proof, what you are doing is vandalism, and you could get banned for it. Remember that, and stop reverting my actions. All I am doing is reverting what you are doing. And you, my friend, are doing vandalism. Stop it, unless you want the moderators to block you. Is that what you want? To be blocked yourself? Take a break, take it easy. Or face the consequences. You big baby... Dr. Magnus 15:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It is clearly an sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) That is your personal opinion. But as long as you do not know it a 100% sure, you are just guessing. Which means, that what you are doing is vandalism. You are vandalising the page another user has created and for this you can, and will be blocked, so stop it, for your own sake. Dr. Magnus 15:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Pierius it is 99% an sockpuppet. Pierlot McCrooke 15:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay... You say it yourself: you are only 99% sure. Not a 100%, but merely 99%. That means there is, in your words, a 1% chance you are wrong. In which case you are doing vandalism. So there you go: vandal... Dr. Magnus 16:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :But there is HIGH chance that he is Pierlot McCrooke 16:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) But still, it is only a chance. You do not know this for a fact and that means you are speculating, which, in term, means you are vandalising and trolling only because you hate me for getting you banned from Wikistad. Dr. Magnus 16:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Edit prohibition I ask you NOT to edit tonight. If you do so, you will get blocked immediately, regardless of what holiday it is. Don't edit, don't discuss, just go celebrate Christmas. I am investigating the case and I want you to be quiet for a while. 16:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I see you meant well. However, constant reverting is not the solution. You either ask a moderator to check it, or talk to him. In both cases, you can't keep reverting. Okay? 16:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 16:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Is it good that i copied the charges for Pierius to sannses talk page on Central wikia? Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :That's okay. Regardless of what the Central Wikia does, Pierius receives a (probably smaller) Wikination block on top of it. 10:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::May I edit now? But have you already seen that angela blocked Pierius ip-adresses? I have send a mail to wikia and they listened to it . They did an checkuser Pierlot McCrooke 10:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::You may edit now . Just don't do anything with Pierius' articles or pages, okay? 10:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thats fine to me Pierlot McCrooke 10:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :You too! Pierlot McCrooke 12:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Wait a little with editing all these templates . This time, we'll find a system that is less difficult to change. 10:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 10:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::But when will you start? Pierlot McCrooke 10:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I have "blok" at the moment, so I should be studying really hard. I'll get it done, just not right now. 13:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::OK. But have you readed the wikipedia talk pages that have to do with Magnus and williams ip-adresses? Pierlot McCrooke 13:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::We already knew Pierius did massive sockpuppetry on Wikipedia, yes. Is there a visible link between Wlliam and Magnus?? 13:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes. Their ip-adresses are from the same school. Pierlot McCrooke 13:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Aha, good to know. 13:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::More:They seem to behave really the same. They both say that (at least on wikipedia and wikistad) that theyre of certain ethnicities theyre really not of (Magnus frisian, William/Dani iranian) Also compare their unblock requests for their ip-adresses at angelas talk page at Central wikia theyre really the same Pierlot McCrooke 13:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Could you please also comment on this? Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) What did he do? What did Dr. Magnus do to you? Please tell me why was he banned. --Brenda Young 14:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) * he sweared: **''pierlot, fuck off you dirty no good asshole vandal bastard'' ** no, he is not, i have no sockpuppets, you leave other peoples pages alone pierlot, you troll, always vandalising, you never learned your lesson, wait for the crosswikia bann you no good bastard ** i have no sockpuppets pierlot you are making shit up because you hate me, because you were a dirty asshole and a vandal at Wikistad and you never forgot that I was the one who banned you, stupid fuck * He deines that he has sockpuppets * He denies his vadnalis * he acts rude * He constantly refers to wikistad about my vandalism there and wants me blocked here becaus of that, why this isnt wikistad Pierlot McCrooke 14:13, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, please go to the following site. I am making a project about a powerful country, Germania. http://germanian-empire.wikia.com/wiki/ --Brenda Young 15:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Pierius magnus says tha5 he deosnt want me there Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Go there. You will be fine. If he causes trouble, he will be limited or banned. --Brenda Young 15:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Perlot, you better have a look at the Spoorwegen, I think I will need your assistance there. --Lars 09:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I see it. Just block that user Pierlot McCrooke 10:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope to discuss this on his userpage first --Lars 10:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::It is User:Pierius Magnus Pierlot McCrooke 10:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::How do you know, and who is this user, is he new or is he a sock? It's frightening! Why does he call you a satan? Am I correct that he has been reading my quote about you being my personal Mr. Smith ? (You are a little devil, but there is nothing wrong with that, as far as I am concerned, you never harmed anyone). BTW, "The old man and Mr. Smith", is a hilarious book written by Peter Ustinov about God (the old man) returning to the earth together with the Devil (Mr. Smith). I can only recommend it, actually it is an ideal present for this time of the year, cheers people up, if you know what I mean. --Lars 12:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Pierius has said at central wikia that iam the son of satan. That is why i say that the user who has vandalised spoorwegen is a sockpuppet of him Pierlot McCrooke 12:16, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I understand, but that does not mean he really is the same person accusing you at the central wikia. For example, looking for some answers on the internet, look what I came across, isn't that shocking? Why do people react like this? It is akward, it really is. --Lars 12:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Do you use a bot for this? Pierlot McCrooke 18:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope . I did it manually, using copy-paste of course. Thanks for voting! 18:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you vote yourself too? Pierlot McCrooke 18:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will. I do however think that is good that I, as the King, don't vote at the beginning. I don't want to influence other voters. Do you think your party colleagues will appreciate you voting for LD and WLP? Just a question :) Btw: you can vote for yourself too. 18:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I Hope they wont complaint Pierlot McCrooke 18:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::@bot: You could have asked me, though some manual excercise doesn't harm :) --OuWTB 19:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It was no big deal . 19:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Aedelinger ;) --OuWTB 19:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::What does that mean? Uitslover? 19:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Literally it means "edelman", but it does have a second meaning ;) --OuWTB 19:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Dubbele bodems è? 19:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Dóbbel bäöm zjuus :) --OuWTB 19:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Arbeid adelt! --Lars 08:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Arbeidj aedeltj :) --OuWTB 14:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Why are you undoing my edits? M. Van Gent 15:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sokpop Ik ben geen sokpop van iemand. User:Kwal 17:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :What a funny thing to state on someone's talk page, unless you are under suspicion? PS: I see you know Dutch which is no exception here, but please try to use English instead. 17:48, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Awkward.... 18:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought Angela had already done an IP-check on you two guys and - surprisingly - it was the same IP. I thing the only solution to solve this is to block user Kwal. --OuWTB 18:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Who is the other half of 'you two guys'? 13:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::They ought to be talking about Pierlot. -- 13:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Not again How many times will it take before you understand? Every time someone starts an upheaval you get carried away. And sure, you are sorry afterwards, but how many times will it take? I hope you come to your senses before things get out of control. 15:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Uou have to know that i dont like the current elite situation. So i support parties that wan to abolish that Pierlot McCrooke 17:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We're a democracy. Run for Congress and vote, and you're part of the so-called "elite". 17:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::That is not the elite i meant. iam referring to the Old Five-elite Pierlot McCrooke 17:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then you should join an anti-monarchy party that still respects democracy. 17:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes but if the elite situation cannot be wrecked by democracy then it needs to be undemocractic. That is in this case. I am starting a new wikination Pierlot McCrooke 17:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As I stated in the title, 'not again'. It makes no sense to, in an undemocratic fashion, overthrow a system because it is undemocratic, all in the name of democracy. 17:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Good Pierlot! A new wikination. I'm still waiting for mines to be established. --Brenda Young 17:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :OK. But you might also editt mines Pierlot McCrooke 17:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Where is yours? Pierlot McCrooke 17:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I am still waiting for the Wikia Staff to establish it. I try the Create the Wiki special page and it always says "Process not completed...error" on me. --Brenda Young 18:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) @ Pierlot McCrooke, please unwind...and listen to me: though I have been here for quite a while now, and I might be part of the so called old five, I have never, do you listen ???, never been given any advantages whatsoever. And now I am off, starving. --Lars 18:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I also hope you unwind a bit Pierlot. I don't like this warfare. And I don't like the idea of having to lock you up because you are being manipulated by some fascist drooks... 14:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but the wiki still is not set up. --Brenda Young 18:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Constitution Does Mr. Honecker, whose "declaration" you support so much, know that declaring Lovia or a part of it indepent in one's own name, is a constitutional crime? 14:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think not. I actually wanted to stop the current elite situation. Bu~t I now realise i was wrong Pierlot McCrooke 14:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. Do something about it, and do it now. I'm off (I have an exam tomorrow) and when I return I want you to have done everything you can to make up for your stupidities. Okay? If not, that's fine with me, it's your future. 14:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Iam making better party of it Pierlot McCrooke 14:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::You might want to work on your little user page as well, my whimsical friend . -- 14:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot, I will give you money, to help your party. --Brenda Young 14:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK. Maybe we could start a alliance. We have dropped the undemocratical points Pierlot McCrooke 14:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Pierius Magnus, the head of the Lovian Communist Party (and your arch-rival), has asked I withdraw my support. --Brenda Young 14:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I am not a sockpuppet! Pierius Magnus has warned me of you, and I shall heed to him. In fact, I have a conversation with him on that other wikia. --Brenda Young 15:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You dare call his sockpuppet! Why? You are his arch-enemy, but have no reason to strike at me, for all people! And especially to a girl! --Brenda Young 15:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone listens to someone at a certain time, Pierlot. It is no proof for sockpuppetry 15:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I will mail to Central Wikia Pierlot McCrooke 15:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :why you do this? --Brenda Young 16:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Partyleader Do you have the approval and permission of Dietrich Honecker to take over his party, the Iron Guard Party I greatly admire, and renaming it to "clear" which is 'clear'ly a ridiculous name? By the way, despite you are leading this party, you still run for MOTC for another party? Please explain. Drabo wants to know sir! Drabo13 09:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :You just said you have the permission of Honecker to take over and change his party radically, even going as far as to change the name. I do not believe you, however. Wanna know why? Because he is blocked. And he cannot even edit his own talk page! Where have you spoken to Dietrich? It can't be on this wikia! Drabo13 09:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Fictieve landen wikia Pierlot McCrooke 09:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link. I need some proof. Otherwise, I won't believe you. Drabo13 09:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:DietrichHonecker Pierlot McCrooke 10:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You do know death is definite and irrevocable? 20:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Death To bad you died, dear Pierlot McCrooke. My condolences and deepest sympathy goes out to your family. To bad you no longer participate in the current elections, this will mean the Iron Guard Party is as good as done with... I hope someone writes an article on your death in La Quotidienne. The passing of great men should not go silently and unnoticed. Drabo13 09:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Now you are dead, I take over the party. I keep the original name and viewpoints. Drabo13 09:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If the king nonsense ends, I might come back with a new character Pierlot McCrooke 09:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Please vote for the poll at my user page! Pierlot McCrooke 09:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can you do that? Coming back to life under a new identity? That is not very realistic. I mean: dead is dead, after all. Anywat, I think you should change your signature then. Now it looks as if you are still alive. Also: may I or may I not take over the party now you're dead? Drabo13 09:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It might be not very realistic, but I did that too on Wikistad, the dutch version of this Pierlot McCrooke 09:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I voted on your poll! Drabo13 09:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Party I took over the party and changed a few things. Take a look at: Iron Guard Party. Do you agree with this or not? Drabo13 09:42, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Temporary No Character 09:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sir Temporary No Character! Drabo13 09:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back I just wanted to let you know I'm glad you found your way back to the PD 12:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :And a nice welcome by the AFL too! Everyone: say no to discrimination or violence! 14:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC)